A Pesar De Todo
by RbBlack
Summary: Después de que la guerra magica terminara, las hermanas Greengrass se encuentran en un gran apuro. Daphne recurre a la única persona que es capaz de ayudarla porque entiende su sentir. Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible Navideño 2015-2016" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**DISCLAIMER** : Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia, no me pertenecen. Son creación de la increíble escritora J.K Rowling: todo el mundo de Harry Potter, salió de su increíble cabecita. Yo sólo me adjudico la creación de esta historia y tomo todos sus personajes creados con la intensión de plasmar una historia alterna a su final.

* * *

 _Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible Navideño 2015-2016" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_. Esta dedicado especialmente para **Duhkha**. De verdad espero que te guste como a mi me ha encantado escribirlo. Muchisimas gracias por darme la oportunidad de escribir sobre personajes diferentes, los cuales me llegaron a encantar y de ahora en adelante shippeare como una loca.

* * *

El amor es como los números, puede ser natural, irracional, complejo o racional, pero lo más importante es que debe de ser real.

~Albert Einstein

 **Título: A Pesar De Todo**

* * *

Caminaban ruidosamente por las largas avenidas del Londres Muggle. Sus piernas les dolían, pero sabían que no podían detenerse, no ahora… no cuando Astoria aún no estaba segura. Tenían que darse prisa, seguramente sus tíos ya se habían dado cuenta de que desaparecieron y empezarían a buscarlas. Si, tenía que idear un plan y tenía que pensarlo rápidamente.

No podía acudir a sus amigos más cercanos. No, seguramente serían los principales sospechosos en su desaparición y tampoco quería meterlos en más problemas. Tiempo atrás, podía haberles pedido apoyo para que la ayudaran a conseguir un buen abogado, pero las cosas habían cambiado y cada uno de ellos tenían cosas más importantes por las cuales preocuparse: como salvar su propio pellejo.

La guerra había terminado. Lord Voldemort había sido derrotado y con su muerte, las familias de sangre pura que lo habían apoyado durante el combate, cayeron en la miseria y el desprestigio se cernió sobre ellos. La familia Malfoy, por ejemplo tenía juicios que enfrentar. El padre de Theo ya se encontraba en Azkaban y él al igual que Blaise, estaban detenidos mientras la investigación acerca de su participación en la guerra, seguía su curso. No podía ayudarlos, no en la posición en la que se encontraba. Y aunque le doliera admitirlo, no podía contar con ellos, no ahora. Se encontraban solas. Pero no iba a dejar que eso la desalentara, Daphne simplemente no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, viendo como el futuro de su hermana se truncaba por pensamientos tan retrogradas. No. No podía permitirlo, se lo había prometido a su madre y su palabra era algo que mantendría hasta la muerte.

— _¿Quiénes son las dos princesas de esta casa? —su padre preguntaba. Ella sólo reía mientras corría detrás de su pequeña hermana que en estos momentos, perseguía a un perrito que les acababan de regalar. Era lo más hermoso que Daphne había visto a sus 6 años de edad. Y ya sentía que lo amaba. Lo mismo le sucedió con su hermana pequeña, Astoria, la primera vez que la sostuvo entre sus brazos. Debido a su corta edad, no fue capaz de entender porque su mamá tenía a su hermanita dentro de su barriga; ella quería conocerla, jugar con la bebé aunque le tenía un poco de envidia. Su mamá le cantaba a todas horas mientras acariciaba su vientre y le susurraba palabras de amor. Su mamá era suya al igual que su padre, y el pensar en compartirlos, le causaba molestia. No quería hacerlo. Pero cuando la vio, fue como si algo dentro de su corazón cambiara, ahora no sólo quería compartir todo lo que tenía con ella, sino que la vio tan pequeña, frágil e indefensa, que necesitaba que estuviera a salvo. Si algo malo le sucediese, sus padres se pondrían muy tristes al igual que ella y Daphne no quería eso. Nunca._

— _Promete que la cuidarás, mi cielo… —le decía su mamá mientras la abrazaba—, ella es la única familia que tendrás cuando nosotros no estemos, sólo se tendrán la una a la otra. No importa lo que pase, no importa si algún día se llegan a enojar. Ella deberá de estar siempre sobre todas las cosas ¿me comprendes? ¿Cuidarás de ella, verdad? —la niña asintió mientras abrazaba más fuerte a su madre. Por sus padres y por su hermana, ella sería capaz de dar hasta su vida…, aunque tal vez, en un futuro, ellos no se lo permitieran._

—Piensa Daphne, piensa… —se repetía mentalmente mientras buscaba a su alrededor algún establecimiento muggle en donde pudieran conseguir algo de ropa para cambiarse.

—Nene… —su hermana le habló pero ella no se detenía. Tenía que haber algo que ella pudiera hacer para evitarlo ¿cierto?—, Nene… detente, ya no puedo más… entiendo y agradezco lo que pretendes hacer, pero tal vez es algo inevitable y estoy dispuesta a hacerlo, por ti, por nosotras… ¿Qué tan malo podría ser? —esas palabras la detuvieron de golpe.

—Tori ¿me estás hablando enserio? ¡No puedes si quiera considerarlo! Eso no es lo que nuestros padres querrían para nosotras, no para ti… no… —Daphne por un momento se detuvo a pensar que iba a ser de ellas si Astoria aceptaba el trato que vilmente habían creado sus tíos después de la muerte de sus padres.

—Podríamos salir adelante ¿Sabes? Eres una de las personas más inteligentes que conozco y… podríamos pedir ayuda a tus amigos, no creo que nos la nieguen ¿verdad? Ellos te adoran —sabía que Astoria tenía razón, podía confiar en ellos, cuando sus amigos salieran de sus problemas podría pedirles asilo en alguna de sus casas y podrían comenzar de nuevo.

Pero ella no quería hacerlo. No podía. Sus padres habían trabajado honestamente durante toda su vida para dejarles una buena cuenta de dinero en el banco y aunque eso no era lo que precisamente le importaba, sus padres habían trabajado por eso _¿cómo podrían cederlo tan fácilmente sin luchar?_ —Por otro lado estaba la casa en la cual habían vivido durante toda su vida, aquel lugar en donde generaciones de la familia Greengrass habían nacido, corrido, reído… Miles de recuerdos estaban guardados en esas habitaciones que Daphne simplemente no podía desprenderse de todo eso que tanto habían amado sus padres.

Siguieron caminando hasta que encontraron un lugar donde vendían ropa para dama. Las mujeres las miraban extrañadas, puesto que llevaban capas largas y abrigadoras en plena época de verano.

—No conocemos a nadie y tampoco tenemos dinero muggle para pagar todo esto —decía Astoria con preocupación.

—No te preocupes por eso, Tori… estaba preparada para este momento —dijo con una sonrisa y una vez que las chicas estuvieron cambiadas con una ropa menos llamativa, Daphne se acercó a pagar con el dinero muggle que había logrado conseguir de la caja de seguridad que Theo tenía en su habitación de Hogwarts. _A veces, el ser tan escurridiza tenía sus ventajas_ —se dijo mientras se encaminaban hacia la salida. Cómo buena Slytherin, la discreción, debía ser una de sus virtudes, al igual que tener una buena memoria, y había cosas que nunca debes olvidar, cómo la lealtad a tu casa, tus creencias y tu familia y por Astoria, ella daría la vida, era lo único que le quedaba, no podía ser de otra manera.

Mientras cruzaban la calle, intentando camuflajearse con las demás personas, recordó a alguien que tal vez comprendería su sentir y que si era lo bastantemente positiva, sabía que la ayudaría. Dentro de su cabeza, sabía que el echar en cara los favores era algo que jamás se debe de hacer, pero por un momento se dijo que estaba bien ser egoísta y olvidar lo que le inculcaron sus padres. Lo que había hecho por él, no había sido cualquier cosa. Él se lo debía.

—Tengo un plan, tengo un plan… —dijo mientras tomaba de la mano a su hermana y corría emocionada directamente hacia donde estaba ubicada la entrada del Callejón Diagon. Si, él era su única esperanza.

...

—Me da cinco plumas de cisne negro, tres colas de salamandra y dos raíces de ajenjo negro—George Weasley se encontraba en la Botica de Slug & Jigger surtiendo un pedido que necesitaba para la producción de uno de los artículos que vendían en su tienda de bromas. Se encontraba ojeroso, pero de buen ánimo.

Durante toda la noche, las pesadillas no lo dejaron dormir, pero no dejaría que eso arruinara su día ¿verdad? No, después de la guerra y ver que su hermano por poco moría frente a sus ojos, aprendió a valorar cada cosa que le sucedía. Esa noche en Hogwarts comprendió que debía valorar cada momento de su vida y no es que no lo hiciera antes, sólo que después de ese momento, aprendió a disfrutar y ver con detenimiento lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Por primera vez en muchos años, notó las arrugas que estaban alrededor de los ojos de sus padres y que antes para él habían pasado desapercibidas. Se dio cuenta de que Ron, lo había rebasado sólo por unos centímetros en la estatura. Supo que debía de ir un poco más despacio en esa carrera que era la vida. Con la muerte de Remus y de más amigos cercanos que habían perecido en la batalla, entendió que la muerte estaba entre ellos más cerca de lo que él siempre creyó posible.

—Aquí tienes, jovencito... ya encargamos un lote de agua negra del manantial australiano que nos encargaste, la próxima semana estará por llegar —el muchacho asintió mientras pagaba todo lo que había pedido.

Habían sido días muy difíciles para toda su familia: su madre estaba más al pendiente de ellos y eso de un modo, lo asfixiaba. Fred se encontraba aún convaleciente puesto que las heridas que sufrió durante la guerra, lo habían dejado en cama. Y él tenía que hacerse cargo de la tienda, solo. Y no se quejaba. Tenía mucho que reparar, ya que el establecimiento había sido afectado por diversas explosiones. Se sintió con más ánimo cuando pasó por enfrente de la heladería Florean Fortescue y vio que nuevamente estaba abierta. Tal vez podría comprar un poco de helado y comerlo después del desayuno. Si, la idea sonaba demasiado tentadora. Así que entró al establecimiento y se dispuso a pedir un litro de helado de pistache cremoso, pero antes de que pudiese llegar al mostrador, una chica se tropezó con él provocando que las bolsas que traía entre las manos, se cayeran al suelo.

—De verdad lo siento mucho… —la joven se arrodilló para ayudarlo a recoger sus cosas.

—Fue también mi culpa, no te preocupes —George también se agachó y vio con asombro los ojos de la muchacha. Se le hacía extrañamente familiar, pero no recordaba de dónde.

—Tienes mucha suerte en que no le haya sucedido nada a mi hermana, Weasley, sino… lo hubieses pagado muy caro. —el joven reconoció su voz y sonrió con alegría.

—Sí, seguramente estaría dos metros bajo tierra —intentó bromear y cuando se levantó, se encontró a Daphne Greengrass mirándolo con las manos sobre la cintura.

—Te he estado buscando, —la muchacha se acercó hasta su oído y le susurró—, tú eres el único que puede ayudarme y sabes que no estaría aquí si no fuese realmente necesario, por favor.

George la miró extrañado. Daphne no era el tipo de chica que pedía ayuda. Eso le quedó bastante claro en los entrenamientos que tenían en el ED. Pudo notar que se veía realmente preocupada. Su ceño fruncido y las ojeras que había bajo sus ojos, le demostraban lo poco que ella había dormido. Su ropa lucía diferente, no era oscura como ella solía usarla. Cayó en cuenta de que era ropa muggle. Quería ayudarla. Se lo debía.

 _2 de Mayo de 1998_

— _Esto no tiene ningún sentido, Freddy… no podremos detenerlos a todos —George Weasley y su hermano, se encontraban cerca de la torre de astronomía peleando como si no hubiese un mañana._

 _Y no lo habría si es que Voldemort ganaba esa contienda. Habían llegado a Hogwarts desde que Dean Thomas les había avisado por medio de la radio mágica, que Harry Potter había llegado al castillo para la última batalla. Sabían que no podían quedarse fuera de todo esto, su hermano Ron estaba con Harry y Ginny había vuelto a Hogwarts para terminar su sexto año. No podían dejarlos solos. Como miembros de la Orden del Fénix, su deber era responder al llamado de justicia y así lo habían hecho. Él no pensaba que la lucha fuese pan comido, pero lo que estaban viviendo, los estaba superando. Eran buenos en encantamientos y pociones, pero los hechizos que los mortifagos estaban utilizando, eran difíciles de esquivar y mucho más de predecir._

— _Lo sé, lo sé… pero no podemos darnos por vencidos —Fred se batía en duelo con tanta gracia y habilidad, que su hermano sentía un poco de envidia por él. Fred era su hermano menor, aunque fuese por unos minutos y George se sentía con el deber de protegerlo. Era su mejor amigo, su hermano, su cómplice de travesuras. Y debía admitir que estaba aterrado. Había visto a algunos de sus amigos caer mientras se batían en duelo con los mortifagos, vio sangre correr y escuchó gritos desgarradores mientras la gente era torturada. Su mente no concebía la idea de que entre magos, tanta sangre fuera derramada, cuando todos eran iguales, eran seres humanos._

 _Movió su varita y lanzó un hechizo que dio directamente al pecho del mortifago que intentaba llevarse a una chica, por el uniforme pudo notar que ella era de Slytherin, y en ese momento reconoció que era Astoria Greengrass. La joven estaba temblando y por lo que él recordaba, ella era menor de edad, no tenía que estar en el castillo. Quiso acercarse a ella, ayudarla a levantarse del suelo en donde había caído una vez que el mortifago la había soltado, pero cuando estuvo a punto de llegar a su lado, un grito ensordecedor llegó hasta sus oídos helándole la sangre y vio todo como si fuese cámara lenta. Augustus Rookwood tenía la varita firmemente levantada en dirección hacia donde estaba su hermano, contempló como su cuerpo caía hacia el suelo, mientras la sangre salía a brotes de su pecho. Sintió que su corazón se paralizó por unos momentos y dentro de sí, percibía como los latidos de su corazón iban cada vez más lentos._

— _¡No! —fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes de abalanzarse hacia adelante y tratar de socorrer a su hermano. Recargó su cabeza contra sus rodillas mientras intentaba parar la hemorragia con sus propias manos. Había sido su culpa. Había descuidado su flanco izquierdo, el que le correspondía. Miró con todo el odio que había en su corazón al miserable ser que le había hecho daño a uno de los seres que más amaba en la vida. ¡Él desgraciado se reía! Sabía la maldición, sólo tenía que pronunciarla, sentía que los dedos le temblaban._

— _Crucio… —escuchó que alguien en la oscuridad susurraba e inmediatamente el cuerpo del mortifago se empezó a retorcer de una forma poco humana. Vio como el hombre sufría y no sintió remordimiento por él. Buscó con la mirada a la persona causante de su dolor y notó que alguien a un lado de la chica de Slytherin, tenía la varita levantada y no despegaba los ojos del hombre torturado…_

— _Daphne… —susurró llamando la atención de la mayor de los Greengrass, haciendo que perdiera la concentración y soltara el hechizo. Se miraron por unos breves momentos y al ver el estado en el cual se encontraba su hermano gemelo, rápidamente levantó a Astoria y se acercó hasta ellos._

— _Vas a estar bien, Freddy…, vas a estar bien —le susurraba a su hermano en un intento de tranquilizarlo. Podía sentir su dolor y ver su desesperación a través de sus ojos._

— _Cuida a mamá y a Ginny…, diles a todos cuanto los quiero —murmuró con dificultad._

— _Se los dirás tú, saldrás bien de esta… te lo prometo —también él quería creer en sus palabras._

 _Tendría que buscar ayuda y buscarla inmediatamente. Fred cerró los ojos y su respiración se volvió cada vez más lenta. Pero George sentía que toda la fuerza se le había ido de las piernas. No podía moverse. No era consciente de que las lágrimas corrían sobre su rostro._

 _Daphne a su lado le retiró las manos del cuerpo de su hermano y comenzó a pasar su varita sobre su pecho murmurando algo que no podía entender._

— _Estará bien, ella sabe lo que hace —Astoria parecía haber salido de su trance y se encontraba a su lado, frotando su mano en su espalda en un intento de consolarlo._ ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo? _Las palabras que salían de su boca parecían un suave arrullo. Pequeñas partículas de luz salían de la punta de su varita y volaban sobre el torso de Fred entrando por las heridas que poco a poco se iban cerrando._

— _Pero ¿cómo…? —intentó explicarse al ver que su hermano lentamente recobraba la consciencia._

— _El hechizo que utilizó ese maldito mortifago, es magia antigua, una vez vi el efecto que ese encantamiento podía provocar —en ese momento la muchacha evitó decir que ese tipo de magia había sido usada sobre su padre—, y mi madre me enseñó a menguar los daños provocados. Lo que le acabo de hacer, sólo compró tiempo, Weasley. Tienes que darte prisa. Si la maldición no es atendida cuanto antes, los daños pueden ser irreversibles y pueden causar incluso hasta la muerte. ¿Me has comprendido? —El chico asintió algo aturdido._

¿Daños irreversibles? _—no debía de perder más tiempo. Reunió toda la fuerza que había dentro de sí, para tomar a su hermano en brazos y levantarse para buscar ayuda._

— _No sabes lo mucho que te agradezco, Fred lo es todo para mí —dijo mientras intentaba no perder el equilibrio._

— _No te confundas, Weasley… lo hice por mi hermana..., vi como la salvaste de esos... —respiró profundamente queriendo ahogar en su boca lo que iba a decir de ellos—, que intentaban llevársela. También lo es todo para mí…_

 _En esos momentos, la voz de Voldemort se escuchó por todo el lugar haciendo que el ruido de lucha se apagara a su alrededor._

 _(1) Han luchado con valor, Lord Voldemort sabe apreciar la valentía. Sin embargo han sufrido numerosas bajas. Si siguen ofreciéndome resistencia, morirán todos, uno a uno. Pero yo no quiero que eso ocurra; cada gota de sangre mágica es una perdida y un derroche. Lord Voldemort es compasivo, y voy a ordenar a mis fuerzas que se retiren de inmediato. Les doy una hora. Entierren a sus muertos como merecen y atiendan a sus heridos. Y ahora me dirijo directamente a ti, Harry Potter: has permitido que tus amigos mueran en tu lugar en vez de enfrentarte personalmente conmigo; pues bien, esperaré una hora en el Bosque Prohibido, y si pasado ese plazo no has venido a buscarme, si no te has entregado, entonces se reanudará la batalla. Esta vez yo entraré en la refriega, Harry Potter, te encontraré, y castigaré a cualquier hombre, mujer o niño que haya intentado ocultarte de mí. Tienes una hora._

 _Se quedaron un momento en silencio, intentando calmar el ritmo frenético de sus corazones. Era la segunda vez que lo escuchaban y su voz, sólo les causaba escalofríos._

— _Suerte, Weasley —Daphne tomó de la mano a su hermana y sin decir nada más, se desapareció en la negrura de la noche, dejando tras ella su sutil aroma. George salió de su trance y se dirigió rápidamente hacía le enfermería, en donde esperaba encontrar a Madame Pomfrey para que lo auxiliara._

Gracias a ella, pudo llegar a tiempo con su hermano hasta la enfermería y salvarle la vida. Los daños que había provocado la maldición, gracias a Merlín eran reversibles pero la curación sería larga y un poco dolorosa. A Fred le importó poco el quedarse en cama un par de meses y recibir los cuidados de su madre, después de todo, había visto a Dumbledore en persona y se dijo a si mismo que no quería verlo dentro de un largo tiempo.

George estaba infinitamente agradecido, se había dicho muchas veces que cuando la volviera a ver, le agradecería lo que hizo por su hermano. Pero ahora, estando frente a ella, estaba mudo. No sabía que decir. Un silencio incómodo se formó en el aire mientras los dos se miraban fijamente. Él se preguntaba en que lio se habrían metido, como para que Daphne viniese y le pidiera ayuda.

—Está bien sino quieres ayudarme…, no debí de haber venido, lo siento fue un estúpido error… Vamos Astoria —tomó de la mano a su hermana y se encaminaron hacía la puerta. Se sentía como una tonta al pensar que podía confiar en él.

— ¡No! espera —la voz de George la sacó de sus pensamientos—, sólo me tomaste por sorpresa, no quise ser grosero —se defendió el muchacho mientras se rascaba la nuca con la mano derecha, un gesto tan particular de los hermanos Weasley.

Daphne tuvo que hacer a un lado su orgullo y se detuvo para verlo. En estos momentos no podía dejar que su soberbia la guiara, no cuando Astoria la necesitaba.

—Vamos a mi casa, ahí podremos charlar ¿Te parece? —la muchacha soltó el aire que no estaba consciente de que estaba sosteniendo, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo poco a poco se relajaba. Tendría una oportunidad de luchar por su hermana y por lo que era suyo. Algo muy dentro de su corazón le indicó que así sería.

...

—Es por eso que estamos aquí… por eso necesito tu ayuda. —La chica se tumbó sobre el sillón verde que estaba detrás de ella—, te prometo que no será por mucho tiempo y después de que todo esto pase, te voy a pagar… ¡Lo juro! —Daphne por fin le había contado todas las cosas que había tenido que pasar para llegar hasta ese momento. Él no la interrumpió, sólo se dedicó a observarla mientras ella hablaba y alternaba su mirada entre ella y Astoria, que se encontraba dormida sobre el mismo sofá donde hacía unos minutos se había sentado ella. Se veía tan indefensa a pesar de estar casi de la misma altura que su hermana, le recordaba tanto a Ginny y se preguntó, si alguien la ayudaría si en algún momento ella se encontrara en una situación igual. Quería pensar que así sería.

Algo que caracterizaba a George Weasley era su ser benevolente y sobre todo que no aceptaba las injusticias. Y él sentía que era un abuso total lo que estaban haciendo con las hermanas Greengrass y si de un modo o de otro, él podría hacer algo por ayudarlas, lo haría.

—Está bien, Daphne —la muchacha se movió un poco incómoda al escuchar su nombre viniendo de él—, voy a ayudarte aunque sabes, no me vendría mal un poco de ayuda ahora que la tienda está en parte destruida. —La chica sonrió, sabiendo lo que eso significaba—. Se podrán quedar y tendrán comida, un lugar en donde dormir…, pero sobre todo, quiero que estés consciente de que haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para poder ayudarte y cuidar de tu hermana—. Se acercó hasta ella y tomó una de sus manos en una muestra de apoyo. Daphne no pudo soportarlo más y se permitió llorar. Sintiéndose aliviada de que volvía a sentir la certeza de que podía confiar en alguien.

...

El vivir con un extraño a Astoria se le facilitaba en demasía. El tener algo que hacer durante el día, mantenía su cabeza ocupada evitando que volviese a entrar en ese estado catatónico en el que se encontraba después de la muerte de sus padres. Daphne la veía tan concentrada mientras limpiaba uno de los estantes que estaban al frente de la tienda. Apenas había pasado tres semanas desde que llegaron a Sortilegios Weasley y Daphne se sentía extrañamente familiarizada con todas las cosas que había en ese lugar: la pequeña cocina, el dormitorio que amablemente George había adecuado para ellas, el callejón trasero al cual tenían que sacar la basura por las noches, la forma en que el pelirrojo dejaba acomodadas las sillas una vez que habían terminado de desayunar, en como dejaba entre abiertas las ventanas por la noche para que el calor no fuera sofocante. Se sentía segura y en paz estando bajo ese techo, compartiendo la casa con él.

Durante su estancia en Hogwarts no había podido compartir mucho tiempo con George, salvo las clases del Ejército de Dumbledore a las que asistían juntos. Sólo en esos momentos, se permitía hablar con todos los estudiantes de las casas sin importar si eran sangre limpia o hijos de muggles. Sus padres desde muy pequeña le habían inculcado que esos prejuicios eran absurdos, aunque también le habían enseñado que hay pensamientos que no todas las personas comprenden, que piensan que su verdad es absoluta no importando lo que opinen los demás. Una vez que entro en Hogwarts, la mayoría de sus compañeros pensaban que los hijos de muggles o sangre sucia como a Draco le gustaba llamarlos, eran seres inferiores a ellos, ya que no tenían una descendencia de magia directa. Pensaban que ellos habían obtenido sus poderes de una forma poco creíble. No merecían estar ahí. Pero se equivocaban. Muchos de los magos que más sobresalían en Hogwarts, eran nacidos de muggles. Ella lo aceptaba, pero no externaba su opinión. Sabía que lo mejor que podía hacer era quedarse callada y asentir. Mientras no se metieran con su hermana, ella no replicaría. Les daría la razón a sus amigos no importando que sus pensamientos fueran del siglo pasado.

—George ¡Ya estamos en casa! —una voz resonó por la planta baja de la tienda que hizo que el rumbo de sus pensamientos se detuvieran. Era la voz de una mujer y eso de alguna manera la había puesto en alerta. Rápidamente fue hasta Astoria tomándola de la mano para poder escabullirse por la puerta que daba directamente hasta el apartamento. Pero sus piernas no fueron lo suficientemente rápidas.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —preguntó la señora Molly Weasley que se encontraba parada al pie de las escaleras y las veía con sumo interés. Las muchachas se quedaron sin voz al mirar que Fred, el hermano gemelo de George, se asomaba con una sonrisa divertida detrás de ella.

—Son unas amigas, mamá… —la cabeza pelirroja de George se vislumbró detrás de las chicas ofreciéndoles una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

— ¿Están trabajando aquí? —la mujer les sonrió y ese gesto hizo que el corazón de Daphne se estrujara: esa sonrisa le recordaba tanto a su madre. Instintivamente tomó con más fuerza la mano de su hermana en un intento de contener las lágrimas. La echaba tanto de menos, le hacía mucha falta.

—Algo así… —intentó excusarse el mayor de los gemelos mientras caminaba hacia su madre.

—Que calladito te lo tenías Georgie —le dijo su hermano mientras se sostenía sobre las muletas que se había obligado a usar por su recuperación. El chico las miró con más detenimiento y—, ¡Hey! Un momento… Yo las conozco, son las hermanas Greengrass ¿cierto?

— ¿Son las chicas que todo el ministerio está buscando? George ¿En qué lio estás metido?

—Déjanos explicarte, mamá… las cosas no son como tú piensas…

— ¿Qué no son como yo pienso? —La mujer exclamó con sorpresa—, George ¿Sabes el problema que le causarás a tu padre si se llega a saber que tú las tienes aquí? Tenemos que entregarlas.

—No, no por favor —una voz muy bajita los interrumpió haciendo que la discusión cesara. Todos los presentes voltearon a ver a la menor de las Greengrass que en estos momentos temblaba de pies a cabeza. Tenía miedo y mucho. No quería volver a estar encerrada. No quería volver a ser torturada, pero sobre todo no quería perder a su hermana. A ella no.

—Tori, cálmate… saldremos adelante de esto —Daphne se colocó frente a ella en un intento de tranquilizarla. Hacía más de dos semanas que no entraba en una crisis y eso de algún modo la había calmado; pensaba que su hermana estaba mejorando, pero ahora… parecía que todo se estaba yendo a la basura. George rápidamente se acercó hasta ellas en un intento también de ayudarla.

La primera vez que la vio en ese estado, se sintió impotente por no poder hacer nada ya que la joven ni siquiera la dejaba tocarlo, pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado, ella lo conocía un poco más y se había ganado su confianza.

—Te lo explicaré… sólo danos unos minutos ¿quieres? —el pelirrojo no esperó una respuesta y se dirigió con las hermanas hacia la puerta del departamento dejando a su madre y hermano con la palabra en la punta de la lengua.

...

—Creo que no voy a poder cumplir con la promesa que te hice, Daphne.

—Pero —intentó replicar la muchacha, no quería que nadie se enterara de lo que les estaba sucediendo. Sentía que su orgullo no debía ser más lastimado, no de esa manera.

—No, no lo entiendes… no te lo había querido decir antes porque no han tenido la necesidad de salir y de enfrentarse con otras personas, pero la tienda ya casi está lista y yo necesitaré toda la ayuda posible para atenderla… Es cierto lo que mi madre dijo, hay carteles con sus rostros por todo el Callejón Diagon. Están buscándolas. El mismísimo Ministro está a cargo y temo que no pueda protegerlas más. Necesitamos toda la ayuda que sea posible y mi madre puede ayudarnos —hablaban en susurros, ya que Astoria por fin se había quedado dormida—. Estas semanas he tratado de que estén tranquilas, pero además de contactarte con el abogado, no sé me ocurre otra manera para protegerlas.

La muchacha lo miró y vio que el chico estaba preocupado, lo podía leer en sus ojos que la miraban con frustración. Se veía tan cansado y ella sabía muy bien la razón.

 _La primera noche que se quedaron en el departamento que les pertenecía a los hermanos Weasley, ella no había podido dormir. Se quedó a un lado de su hermana Astoria velando por sus sueños. Habían pasado unas noches horribles intentando esconderse. Se sentía terriblemente cansada pero al cerrar los ojos e intentar dormir, la imagen de los cuerpos sin vida de sus padres aparecían en su cabeza para torturarla. Las pesadillas cada vez se volvían más vívidas y escalofriantes: escuchaba sus gritos, podía sentir su dolor… No, la idea de dormir se encontraba lejos de sus prioridades, aunque sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que sucumbir ante los brazos de Morfeo, ella intentaría retrasar el encuentro lo más que se pudiera._

 _A la mitad de la noche, un ruido la sorprendió haciendo que por poco se cayera de la cama. —_ ¿estaría George despierto? _—se preguntaba mientras buscaba en el exterior de la habitación el origen de ese ruido. Pasó su vista temerosamente por la sala y la cocina y no encontró nada. Jamás pensó que alguien pudiese vivir en un lugar tan pequeño, pero aquella morada le resultaba muy acogedora. Escuchó pisadas arriba en el techo y tomando su varita con valor, se encaminó hacia las escaleras que daban directamente a la azotea del edificio._

— _Lumos…_ — _susurró una vez que estuvo de pie en el tejado y vio a George que se encontraba recargado sobre una pared mirando hacia el horizonte._

— _Perdona si te desperté, no pensé que haría tanto ruido_ — _dijo el muchacho mientras le daba una calada al cigarro que tenía prendido en la mano izquierda._

— _No sabía que fumaras, Weasley…_ — _dijo mientras lo observaba y miraba como es que inclinaba la cabeza y fumaba su cigarrillo._

— _En días como estos, esto es lo único que puede relajarme._

— _Tu tampoco puedes dormir_ — _el chico asintió mientras la miraba fijamente. No habían tenido la oportunidad de estar solos. Podía sentir su calor y apreciar el sutil aroma de su fragancia que le invadía los sentidos. Ahora que la veía bajo la luz de la luna podía admirar su belleza al natural, su cabello elegantemente recogido en un moño y unos cuantos cabellos que se escapaban de su agarre que la hacían lucir adorable, su rostro ya no era el de la jovencita tierna que recordaba de Hogwarts, sus facciones se habían endurecido y eso sólo le daba un toque más enigmático a su belleza. Sus ojos grises brillaban, pero también denotaban cansancio._

 _Se quedaron mirando el firmamento por unos momentos. A ambos les parecía imposible estar sintiendo esa calma que los embriagaba después de que por un largo tiempo la guerra había estado presente en su mundo. Parecía irónico que ahora todo estuviese en tanta calma._

— _Deberías intentar descansar, mañana será un día largo y de mucho trabajo y te necesito con muchas ganas de trabajar —le dijo el pelirrojo una vez que se había terminado su cigarro._

— _No puedo dormir… —le confesó la chica mientras veía como a la distancia una pareja se encontraba caminando—, veo la muerte de mis padres una y otra vez en mis sueños y me siento tan impotente por no haber podido hacer nada, sólo miré como es que sus ojos poco a poco iban perdiendo el brillo ¡Y no hice nada! Hubiese sido mejor estar muerta…_

— _No no digas eso… ni siquiera lo pienses ¿Te has puesto a pensar en Astoria y en todo lo que han sufrido? Eres la única persona que no puede perder… ni lo consideres —George sacó otro cigarro y se lo puso en la boca en un intento de calmar sus ansias. Le molestó lo que había dicho la muchacha, era un acto cobarde el siquiera pensar aquello. Remus, uno de sus mejores amigos y mentores, había pensado lo mismo cuando se enteró de que Tonks estaba esperando un hijo de él, pensaba que la muerte sería mejor que cuidar de su familia. Ese acto se lo había reprochado en varias ocasiones y al final pasó demasiado tiempo alejado de su familia, que cuando quiso recuperar el tiempo perdido, la guerra los alcanzó y él perdió la vida_. ¿De qué le valió renegar y desear la muerte si al final de todo, ella lo había alcanzado?

— _Lo lamento es sólo que, siento que todo esto es demasiado para mi… se supone que seríamos felices ¿sabes? Mi padre cuidaría y consentiría a mis hijos… mi madre hubiera sido la abuela perfecta, consentidora y alcahueta… Se supone que así sería…_

— _Hay demasiadas cosas que no son como deberían ser o cómo uno las imagino… es lo que la gente llama: la dulce y cruel realidad —la chica lo miró en silencio. Aveces el chico solía ser cruel y directo—, lo lamento es sólo que no he dormido bien últimamente._

— _¿También tienes pesadillas? —George asintió mientras se quitaba su chamarra y se lo pasaba por los hombros a la muchacha._

— _Más de las que me gustaría admitir, pero lo veo por el lado amable —Daphne lo miró interrogante—, ahora tengo una compañera que entiende mi sentir._

Después de esa noche, cuando a ambos los tomaba desprevenidos el desvelo, se encontraban en el mismo lugar compartiendo algunas anécdotas como si fueran viejos amigos. Ella subió una manta y él un poco de chocolate caliente para pasar la noche despiertos. Se convirtió en un gran apoyo para ella, en un nuevo amigo, en un confidente el cual la entendía y apoyaba en cada decisión que tomaba. Y por esa razón, es que podía confiar en él.

—Está bien, Weasley… le contaré a tu madre mi historia y si decide entregarme, tendré que marcharme ¿de acuerdo? —el muchacho asintió.

—No te dejaré sola —en silencio el pelirrojo tomó la mano de Daphne y se la acercó a sus labios para besarla. Quería que ella tuviera la certeza de que no la dejaría a su suerte, no ahora cuando se había vuelto tan indispensable para él.

...

Molly Weasley era madre de 7 hijos, los cuales amaba con todo su corazón. Los había educado junto a su esposo para que fueran hombres y mujeres de bien, que encaminaran su vida con los estándares del amor y de la honestidad. Cada uno de ellos, le había dado satisfacciones y alegrías que hacían que su vida fuera maravillosa. Sabía que sus hijos la amaban, a pesar de que a veces parecía que querían matarla por algún susto o sorpresa, pero ella sabía que lo hacían, tal vez no se lo decían con palabras, pero se lo demostraban con hechos.

Cuando sostuvo a los gemelos entre sus brazos, supo que aquellas dos personitas serían los hermanos más unidos y que siempre velarían por ella, la trataban con tanto cariño que a pesar de todos los corajes que la hacían pasar, había algún gesto de amor, de ternura y de disculpa para ella. Siempre se había sentido especial al estar a su lado y constantemente se sentía bendecida por eso.

Pero ahora, mientras estaba sentada en el sillón verde que con mucho cariño les había regalado a sus hijos, se sentía desplazada. George estaba sentado frente a ella a un lado de la mayor de las Greengrass y tenían una de sus manos entrelazadas. Sabía que ese gesto significaba confianza, una muestra de apoyo, pero también podía significar amor. Los observó desde el momento en que salieron del cuarto en el cual se habían encerrado después de la crisis que tuvo la menor de ellas; se habían mirado a los ojos antes de acomodarse en el otro sofá. Pero aquella mirada fue significativa, de complicidad…

—Mamá, esta historia no es fácil de explicar ya que no soy yo quien la vivió, así que será Daphne quien te cuente lo sucedido ¿estás de acuerdo? —La mujer asintió sin despegar ni un sólo momento los ojos de ella. Molly estaba preocupada. _¿Qué era eso que tanto escondían?_ —Su hijo jamás había guardado secretos para con ella, y en las últimas tres semanas él casi no había ido a verla, excusándose en que había mucho trabajo en la tienda y como Fred no podía ayudarlo, lo entendía… Pero ahora todo había resultado ser una mentira y ella no sabía si iba ser capaz de escuchar. Estaba ahí porque pensaba que todas las personas merecen la oportunidad de ser escuchados.

—Esto no es fácil de decir y menos a extraños… —Molly se quedó callada… aguardando, podía sentir la mirada de sus hijos sobre ella estando atentos a cualquier reacción de su parte.

Daphne por otro lado, trataba de aparentar tranquilidad pero por dentro estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. Ya había sido lo bastante doloroso el recordar todo lo que vivieron para que pudiese contárselo a George, como para tener que volver a narrarlo a dos desconocidos. Un fuerte apretón en su mano derecha le indicó que debía de regresar a la realidad para poder sumergirse en su pasado y contar su historia, sólo le rogaba a Merlín, que esas dos personas fueran capaces de comprenderla.

 _Era una fría mañana de invierno cuando Daphne despertó. Podía ver la nieve caer lentamente por la ventana haciendo que su cama se volviera el lugar perfecto para descansar durante todo el día. Pero dolorosamente sabía que tenía que levantarse. Era el último día de vacaciones antes de que tuvieran que regresar a Hogwarts y se sentía intranquila. No quería irse y dejar a sus padres solos. No ahora que las cosas estaban tan mal en el mundo mágico. Había leído los periódicos y escuchado los rumores que circulaban por las mazmorras. El mal nuevamente estaba cerca y estaba rondando a su familia. No era tonta. Se había dado cuenta de las marcas que su padre tenía en su cuerpo y que algunas partes de la casa estaban totalmente destruidas. Seguramente los "amigos" de su padre habían vuelto a venir para intentar unirlo a las filas de los mortifagos. Estaba segura de que su padre se había negado. Siempre lo había hecho._

 _Podía sentir la tensión en su casa; el nerviosismo de su padre, el miedo de su madre y la preocupación de su hermana…, Daphne de alguna manera se sentía obligada a proteger todo lo que amaba._

— _¡Daphne! ¡Daphne! Ven rápido, ayúdame —escuchó la voz de su madre que la llamaba con desesperación. No lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo de la cama buscándola por toda la casa hasta que la encontró junto a su padre, que estaba frente a la chimenea tirado en el suelo y rodeado por un charco de sangre._

— _Mamá… ¿Qué… qué fue lo que pasó? —le preguntó mientras se arrodillaba a su lado e intentaba auxiliar a su padre._

— _No hay tiempo para explicaciones, ve por mi maletín… está en la cocina, ¡ve! —le gritó mientras con su varita hacia movimientos circulatorios sobre el pecho de su padre._

 _Para cuando volvió, la sangre ya no brotaba de su torso, pero él todavía se encontraba inconsciente._

— _Hay muchas cosas que tendré que enseñarte para defenderte —tomó el maletín de sus manos para comenzar a abrirlo y sacar unos pequeños frascos y comenzar a mezclarlos—, tienes que cuidar de tu hermana mientras estén en Hogwarts, no confíes en nadie, no creas nada de lo que te digan, nosotros estamos y estaremos bien ¿me has escuchado? Tienes que ser fuerte mi cielo, ahora más que nunca tendrás que serlo —pero ella no respondía, sólo era consciente de los movimientos que hacía su madre para intentar curar a su padre. Las manos le temblaban pero su rostro aparentaba calma._

 _Ese día ella supo la razón de los moretones de su padre y por qué lo encontró en ese estado: los mortifagos no aceptaban un no por respuesta y habían amenazado a sus padres de muerte. Sus negocios cada vez tenían más trabas por la gente que era seguidora de Voldemort y eso de algún modo los estaba acorralando. Una nueva guerra parecía inminente y ella tenía que hacer algo ¿verdad? Sus tíos tal vez podrían ayudarlos a pesar de que casi no se frecuentaban, eran familia. Así que antes de que su madre las hiciera tomar los polvos flu para marcharse en Hogwarts, les envió una carta pidiéndoles ayuda, suplicándoles porque fueran a verlos y juntos idearan un plan para sobrellevar la situación._

—Con lo que yo no contaba, era que mis tíos en ese entonces eran seguidores de Voldemort…, ese día sin saberlo entregué a mis padres y los conduje a la muerte…, por mi culpa ellos ahora están muertos —Daphne había comenzado a llorar y George frotaba su mano en su espalda para confortarla. Sabía bien cuáles eran sus pensamientos y su sentir.

—No fue tu culpa, cielo… tú hiciste lo que pensabas que era mejor para ellos, actuaste de buena fe... y estoy segura de que tus padres lo sabían… —la señora Weasley se encontraba con un nudo en la garganta.

—Después de que yo regresé a Hogwarts hice todo lo que mi mamá me pidió, cuidé de Astoria como si fuese lo único importante en mi vida. Hice lo que tenía que hacer para mantenerme a salvo, me uní al ejército de Dumbledore y fue ahí donde conocí a George…

—Tenías que haberla visto, mamá… esta chica era capaz de hacer hechizos no verbales de una manera sorprendente —los gemelos rieron al recordar lo que le había hecho a un chico de Hufflepuff cuando Harry los había puesto en parejas: el pobre había terminado en la enfermería mucho antes de saber que era lo que le había pasado.

—Sólo recordé un rumor que había corrido desde el segundo año de su hermano Ron escupiendo babosas por todo Hogwarts —todos rieron y eso aligeró un poco la tensión. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos en silencio, tan sólo mirándose en silencio hasta que Molly habló.

—Pero ¿qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Por qué estás aquí? Aún no termino de entender que fue lo que le sucedió a tus padres —Daphne retomó su postura cerrando los ojos comenzando a narrar lo que había sucedido.

 _2 de mayo de 1998_

— _Señor Filch, sería tan amable de escoltar a la señorita Parkinson y a todo Slytherin hacia las mazmorras… —fue lo que la maestra MacGonagall había dicho frente a todo el comedor después de que Potter apareciera triunfalmente. Se escuchaba mucho alborotó a su alrededor, pero ella sólo tenía un propósito, buscar a Astoria. Se habían separado una vez que entraron para formarse como los hermanos Carrow habían solicitado y ahora no la encontraba por ningún lado._

 _Sintió empujones a su espalda que la hicieron caminar entre todos sus compañeros mientras desesperada, buscaba a su hermana entre la gente que iba y venía a su alrededor. Llegaron hasta las mazmorras y preguntando entre sus conocidos le habían dicho que se había escabullido entre la confusión y el caos para salir y buscar a una de sus mejores amigas: Luna Lovegood, quien seguramente estaría luchando por el ejército de Dumbledore._ ¿Acaso no había entendido todo lo que le había explicado de permanecer juntas y pasar desapercibidas?

 _La guerra comenzó y los padres de muchos de sus compañeros se aparecieron en las mazmorras en un intento de liberarlos y hacer que ellos pelearan esa noche a su lado. No desaprovechó la situación y salió en su búsqueda._

—Te recuerdo y a tu hermana también, esa noche en la torre de Astronomía… estabas ahí ¿cierto? —Fred habló sentándose a un lado de su madre—, ¿es verdad mi recuerdo, Georgie? —Daphne y George, se miraron a los ojos con nerviosismo. Sólo Astoria y ellos dos conocían los acontecimientos de esa noche.

—Es verdad Fred, ella me ayudó a salvarte…

—Eso no es verdad… yo…

—Sabes que es cierto, sin tu ayuda mi hermano hubiese muerto entre mis brazos y yo seguramente estaría tirado en mi cama de tanto dolor —miró a su hermano y madre que los miraban sin comprender—, la maldición que por poco te mata fue la misma que su padre sufrió aquel día antes de que regresaran a Hogwarts. Daphne realizó ese hechizo que le enseñó su madre contigo, lo que nos compró tiempo y así pudimos llegar a tiempo a la enfermería y encontrar a Madame Pomfrey, sin ella seguramente… —pero no pudo continuar, ya que Molly se paró rápidamente del sillón y se acercó hasta Daphne para abrazarla.

—Por Merlín, eso yo no lo sabía… ¿por qué jamás no los dijiste, George? —decía su madre mientras aún tenía a la muchacha entre sus brazos.

—Por qué Fred aún no está recuperado al cien por ciento, además no había encontrado el momento.

—Muchas gracias —dijo Fred quien la miraba con mucha gratitud—, gracias por haberme salvado.

—Lo que hice no fue nada… —intentó quitarle importancia a los hechos.

—Te estaremos eternamente agradecidos, tenlo por seguro —Molly la soltó y lentamente se acomodó a su lado mientras sonreía. Ahora aquella muchacha ya no le parecía tan ofensiva y estaría dispuesta a ayudarla, como ella ayudó a su hijo. Se lo debía.

Daphne no sabía que pensar o que sentir, aquel abrazo la había desconcertado por completo. Las manos ya no le temblaban y cuando estuvo entre los brazos de Molly se había sentido segura. _¿Qué había sido todo aquello?_ —Se preguntaba mientras intentaba no llorar. Tenía que continuar y relatar todo lo que había sucedido aquella noche.

— _¿Dónde aprendiste esa clase de hechizos, nene? Jamás te había visto haciendo algo así…_ — _pero Daphne no contestaba, tenían que salir del castillo y tenían que hacerlo rápidamente y estaba tan enojada con Astoria que no quería responderle de mala manera. Así que sólo siguió jalándola, buscando la forma de salir del castillo y que lograran aparecerse en su casa y así lo hizo. Siguieron a las personas que iban y venían por la sala de Menesteres hasta lograr salir en Hogsmade._

 _Todo era confusión; miles de personas caminaban de un lado a otro ayudando a los heridos. Muchos magos estaban lesionados y los sanadores se las arreglaban como podían para socorrerlos. Ella también quería hacerlo, pero no podía, no ahora… tenía que asegurarse de que sus padres estuvieran bien. Así que sin pensarlo más, vio en su mente la entrada de su casa y en unos segundos desaparecieron del pueblo sin que nadie a su alrededor, lo notara._

…

— _¿Mamá… papá? ¿En dónde están?_ — _preguntó al entrar rápidamente por la puerta. La casa se sentía fría, vacía y eso a las hermanas les sorprendió. Ambas sacaron su varita y permanecieron alertas ante cualquier señal de movimiento que pudieran apreciar, recorriendo cada habitación hasta que…_

— _No… no puede ser… no ¡mamá, papá!_ — _gritó Astoria mientras entraba en el despacho de su padre. Daphne no tardó mucho tiempo en seguirla y lo que sus ojos vieron, le heló la sangre. Su padre se encontraba sentado en su sillón favorito con la garganta desgarrada y su madre estaba en el suelo, rodeada de su propia sangre con la mirada perdida mirando hacia la entrada de la habitación. Escuchaba los gritos y el llanto de su hermana a su alrededor, pero eso ahora no le importaba, sólo veía a sus padres, veía sus ojos sin vida… poco a poco se acercó hasta ellos pero se sentía incapaz de tocarlos. Sabía que habían llegado demasiado tarde, ya nada se podía hacer._

 _Lloró silenciosamente frente al cuerpo de sus padres, pidiendo perdón en silencio por no haber sido lo suficientemente rápida y llegar cuanto antes a ayudar._

…

—Esa noche perdimos a nuestros padres, de la manera más cruel que algún día me llegara a imaginar… —todos los presentes se quedaron en silencio sin saber que decir. George se dedicó a acariciar su mano en un intento de reconfortarla—, después de eso mi hermana entró en un estado de ausencia del cual a veces sale y a veces se encuentra sumergida sin nada que yo pueda hacer…

—Pero ¿por qué es que las buscan? ¿Es que acaso las están acusando de lo que les sucedió a tus padres? —Daphne negó rápidamente.

—No, después de descubrir a nuestros padres y de saber que el Lord había sido derrocado, nuestros tíos llegaron a nuestra casa como si nada hubiese pasado. Nos encerraron a mí y a mi hermana mientras ellos se hacían cargo de la situación. A los aurores que vinieron a nuestra casa, les dijeron que unos mortifagos habían entrado haciéndoles eso a nuestros padres. Pero nuestra casa estaba protegida bajo hechizos muy poderosos y sólo si los guardianes del secreto revelaban su ubicación, esta podía ser vista.

—El encantamiento Fidelio, es el mismo que nosotros utilizábamos en la Orden del Fénix —dijo Fred con extrema sorpresa

—Sí… por las cartas de mi madre, me enteré que mi padre los había puesto como guardianes también… así que si mis sospechas son correctas, ellos fueron los que develaron la ubicación e hicieron que mataran a mis padres. —Molly no sabía que decir, se levantó del sofá y comenzó a caminar intentando pensar que podía hacer para ayudarlas—, después de que se leyera el testamento de mis padres, mis tíos quedaron como nuestras albaceas por ser aun menores de edad. Yo en unos meses podría hacerme cargo de Astoria y de todo lo que nos habían dejado pero ellos nos hicieron una jugarreta. No nos permitían salir de casa, nos encerraban en nuestros cuartos y nos torturaban, muchas veces nos quedamos sin comida y agua por varios días… a mí me hicieron firmar un documento en donde les cedía mis bienes… todo lo hice porque dejaran de torturar a Astoria. —Los Weasley no podían creer lo que escuchaban, no podían ni siquiera imaginar que esas dos chicas hubiesen sido torturadas por su propia familia—, pero aún no pueden tomar el control de ellos sin la firma de consentimiento de Astoria y como ella aún es menor de edad, tenían que esperar un año para que eso sucediera… pero como la maldita gente ambiciosa que son, idearon otra cosa para hacer el proceso un poco más rápido. Casar a mi hermana con su hijo y que él automáticamente tomara el control de sus bienes.

— ¡Pero eso es una barbaridad! No puedo creer que ellos lleguen a tanto —exclamó Molly con las manos en la cintura. Estaba enojada y mucho. No podía concebir que alguien fuese capaz de eso por dinero.

—Oh claro que son capaces, es normal para ellos hacer casamientos entre familiares, ellos se excusan en que quieren mantener la pureza de sangre, pero yo sé que todo se trata del maldito dinero.

— ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada de esto, Daphne? —la voz de Astoria a sus espaldas, la sorprendió.

—Por qué no es algo que necesitaras saber, nunca iba a permitir que te casaras con alguien a quien no amas. —La menor de las Greengrass sólo sabía que sus tíos querían que les firmara un documento para cederle todas sus posesiones, pero no sabía nada del matrimonio. Astoria se acercó hasta ella y la miró con todo el amor que sentía por ella. Daphne fue siempre su heroína, su ejemplo a seguir, su escudo y le dolía pensar lo egoísta que había sido al pensar solamente en su dolor. No había sido consciente de que su hermana también había perdido a sus padres, pero ahí seguía, luchando por ella, defendiéndola a capa y espada, pero sobre todo, seguía viviendo.

—Haremos todo lo posible por ayudarlas, cielo… No permitiremos que nada malo les ocurra a partir de ahora. Hablaré con Arthur, debe tener amigos en el Ministerio que puedan ayudarnos. No deben de tener más miedo.

Ambas hermanas al escuchar eso, se fundieron en un largo abrazo lleno de gratitud, amor y respeto que conmovió a todos los presentes. Fred y George por un momento se permitieron expresarse su cariño sin importar el lugar en el que estaban, pensando que existían más personas en todo el mundo, que eran tan unidos como ellos.

...

 _Un año después…_

—Es hermosa ¿no lo crees? —Daphne reía realmente emocionada. Sus manos le temblaban pero no podía dejar de admirar lo que veía frente a sus ojos.

—Fuiste muy injusta con la descripción que nos hiciste, nene… —le dijo George a su oreja mientras veía a su novia realmente emocionada.

—Eso es porque ella no es buena con las descripciones, se le dan mejor los números —dijo Astoria en un intento de relajar a su hermana. Los cuatro muchachos rieron con alegría.

Había sido un año muy intenso, lleno de alegrías y de emociones que las hermanas Greengrass jamás pensaron vivir. La apertura de Sortilegios Weasley había sido todo un éxito, la gente pensaba que ahora que la guerra había terminado, había muchas más razones para sonreír y divertirse, que habían abarrotado la tienda desde los primeros días. Daphne y Astoria, se encontraban felices de poder ayudar a los gemelos. Eran realmente ingeniosos a la hora de hacer sus bromas. Por un lado Fred era el alma creativa de la mayoría de los productos y eso a Astoria le fascinó: desde su regreso al apartamento, se había dedicado a ayudarlo por su estado de convalecencia, pudo ser partícipe de la creación de cada una de las bromas e incluso aportó muchas ideas que a Fred le habían encantado. Por su parte, George y Daphne se enfocaron a todo lo referente a las promociones, formas de presentación y dinero que estaba involucrado en cada producto y eso los había acercado aún más. La terraza se había vuelto su lugar especial, al que no dejaron de acudir cada noche. La amistad poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en algo más sincero, haciendo que el amor floreciera entre ellos dos, realizando lo que mucha gente creía imposible: hacer que un Gryffindor y una Slytherin se enamoraran. Tiempo después, se enteraron de que no eran la única pareja que desafiaba lo que hasta ahora estaba impuesto. Su querido amigo Draco Malfoy, por fin había confesado el romance que había tenido con Hermione Granger y Daphne se sintió realmente feliz porque al menos uno de sus amigos, sentía lo maravilloso que era estar con la persona que uno ama.

Habían asistido a reuniones familiares y eso las hizo sentir queridas; los Weasley eran una familia realmente grande y en cada uno de ellos, habían encontrado cualidades que ellas rápidamente comenzaron a admirar y sin esperarlo, se encariñaron con ellos. Las hacían sentir en familia y cada nuevo recuerdo que se creaba con ellos, la hacía acordarse del tiempo que habían pasado a un lado de sus padres: esos momentos en los cuales, ellas también habían sido inmensamente felices. Después de todo el dolor que habían sufrido, volvían a estar rodeadas de gente que las querían y apreciaban por lo que eran.

El trámite que había iniciado Daphne en contra de sus tíos, después de tanto litigio, por fin había rendido sus frutos.

— ¿Qué es lo que estás esperando, cuñada? —Decía Fred con emoción mientras tomaba a Astoria por la cintura—, ¿tanto tiempo de pelear por esto, para que te quedes congelada a mitad de la calle? —Daphne hizo caso omiso de su comentario mientras lentamente introducía la llave en la cerradura. Su casa estaba tal cual la recordaba, llena de esos colores brillantes que su madre con mucha paciencia había escogido. El jardín parecía que había quedado inmortalizado después de su partida y eso le provocó unas ganas inmensas de llorar. Por fin tenían lo que siempre les había pertenecido: su casa y todas las cosas que les habían dejado sus padres por fin estaban bajo su nombre. Por fin podría estudiar lo que tanto había anhelado sin necesidad de preocuparse por el bienestar de su hermana. Y no es que les fuera mal en Sortilegios Weasley, es sólo que entendía que debía de enfrentar un nuevo camino a un lado de Astoria, aunque ahora acompañada del amor de su vida.

George la tomó de la mano mostrándole con ese gesto, todo su apoyo y sintiéndose totalmente convencida de que lo que les esperaba era algo bueno, entró en aquel lugar al que nuevamente podía llamar hogar.

* * *

Aclaraciones:

(1) Contenido extraído: Capítulo 33. La historia del Príncipe. Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte. Por J.K Rowling.

* * *

¿Qué les ha parecido? :D a mi realmente ha encantado ¿se merecé algún hermoso Review?

Muchas gracias a mi tia Vero :) sabes que sin ti, nada de esto hubiese sido posible, gracias por alentarme a seguir escribiendo. Te quiero enormemente.

Seguramente nos estaremos viendo en más historias así que les mando un gran abrazo.

Gracias.

Rebeca


End file.
